


Welcome Home

by DoubleMeh



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Safe Word, Trans Boy Noiz, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMeh/pseuds/DoubleMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is home alone thinking of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Again, this is for tumblr user, papanoiz, who is such a huge sweetheart, I love them. Anywho, again, please tell me how my English is! I had to google some phrases, so bear with me! Also, I suck at writing smut...  
> THIS IS SAFE, CONSENSUAL SEX.

Noiz's fists gripped the edge of his pale sweater tightly. Tight enough that his knuckles had turned white and he could feel his nails digging into his palm through the thick cable-knit fabric. He bit his lower lip, playing with the piercing there, wiggling the back with his tongue. He tried his best not to think of the uncomfortable wetness below the sweater, but it was getting increasingly difficult with each passing second.   
Noiz was glad he was only wearing thigh-highs and a sweater, extra friction would have driven him insane. He could barely think about anything else as it was. Twenty minutes ago, he had simply been playing games on his coil, thinking about the time when Koujaku would come home, when Koujaku popped into his mind. Or rather, a completely different genre of thoughts involving Koujaku had popped up. Koujaku whispering into Noiz's ear as he ran his hands all over Noiz's body. Down his thighs, up his chest, over his hips... Koujaku kissing him roughly, dominating him, filling Noiz to the brim, over and over again.  
It had been completely involuntary, and Noiz shivered. Should he relieve the aching heat himself? No, if Koujaku found out he would get in trouble... Noiz shook his head. How could he possibly wait the two hours until his boyfriend came home? Noiz sighed through his nose. Well, he would have to. He didn't really want to risk the punishment (Even if he loved it.).   
And that was how Noiz ended up on their shared bed in only a pair of white thigh high stockings and an oversized light green cable knit sweater, legs spread open invitingly, trying his best not to touch himself until Koujaku came home. Noiz wasn't sure what it was about his lover, but something in Koujaku caused Noiz to just collapse under himself. It only started after the first time they had had sex. But Noiz couldn't help it, just as well, since he loved the feeling of being dominated.  
Just as Noiz has finally started to distract himself from the dull throbbing in his hips, he heard the front door click open. Then the sound of it shutting. A thump. Footsteps, that grew louder and louder until they reached the door to the bedroom. The door swung open and in walked Koujaku. "Noiz? Oh there you ar-" He cut off mid-sentance as he took in Noiz's position on the bed.   
Noiz's pupils were blown wide with lust, lips pink from being bitten. He gave Koujaku a pleading look. "D-daddy please... I've been waiting all day..." Koujaku lifted an eyebrow. "Really? You've managed to wait ALL day? Without touching yourself?" Noiz nodded eagerly. "Of course Daddy. I want to be good for you..." Koujaku walked towards the bed slowly, eyelids dropping slightly, giving Noiz a predatory gaze. Before Noiz could process what was happening, he was on his back, wrists above his head. His breath hitched and his eyelids fluttered. Koujaku looked down at him. "Are you sure you want this?" Noiz nodded, but Koujaku shook his head. "Tell me, with words." Noiz fought the urge to roll his eyes, but at the same time it was a nice reminder that even if they got rough and kinky sometimes, Koujaku still cared for him, and besides, he knew how important consent was to his boyfriend.  
Their lips smashed together, working against each other as if trying to consume the others mouth. A small amount of saliva dribbled down Noiz's cheek. He started as he felt warm finger bress against his lower lips. He moaned into the kiss. Koujaku continued to run his finger over the slit, feeling how wet Noiz was. He finally pushed a finger in, working it in and out before pushing a second in. Noiz broke away from the kiss with a gasp. His cheeks began to pool with even more color, his eyelids dropping closed. Koujaku began to move faster, twisting his fingers. A ragged moan tore from Noiz's throat, bouncing off the walls. Satisfied with this, Koujaku pulled himself out of his pants, lining himself up with Noiz's entrance. He slowly pushed in, all the way to the hilt. Noiz moaned, and looked up at Koujakus face, which was also slightly red.  
Noiz's legs wrapped around Koujakus waist, pulling him closer. Without missing a beat, Koujaku began to thrust rapidly, rocking the bed against the wall. Noiz's screwed shut in pleasure, and finger dug into his palms, still pinned over his head. He began panting hard, letting out loud, long, languid moans. "A-ah, D-daddy harder!" Koujaku slowed, and came to a stop. Bringing his hand up from Noiz's hip, he grabbed Noiz's chin. "What do you say?" "P-please..." "Please what?" "Please Daddy, fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week!" "There's a good boy." He released Noiz's chin and placed it on the bed near Noiz's waist. He resumed his previous pace at first, but quickly began to pick up speed, thrusting all the way into Noiz, pulling all the way out, before ramming back into him.  
Tears flowing down his cheeks, Noiz managed to choke out "Daddy, I-I'm gonna come!" Koujaku leaned down to kiss his cheek. He whispered in his ear "Do it. Good boy. You're so good, oh God you're perfect. Fuck!" Noiz's tongue lolled out, drool, tears and sweat rolling down his face, and he came with a cry of "Daddy!" A few rough thrusts later, Koujaku released into Noiz. He collapsed on top of him before rolling over. Both panting, they both rolled into each others arms. Koujaku kissed Noiz's forehead. "You alright?" Noiz nodded in confirmation. "Mmhmm. That was great." Koujaku chuckled and pulled him closer, resting his chin on top of Noiz's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated. Also, it's worth noting that although it's not brought up here, for any kinks or dirty talk, and maybe even basic sex if you feel the need to, it's usually a good idea to have a safe word!


End file.
